In a communication system such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) or LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) standardized by the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), the communication area can be widened by taking a cellular configuration in which areas covered by base station apparatuses (base stations, transmission stations, transmission points, downlink transmission devices, uplink reception devices, a group of transmit antennas, a group of transmit antenna ports, component carriers, eNodeB, access points, AP) or transmission stations equivalent to the base station apparatuses are arranged in the form of multiple cells (Cells) being linked together. The base station apparatus is connected to a terminal apparatus (reception stations, reception points, downlink reception devices, uplink transmission devices, a group of receive antennas, a group of receive antenna ports, UE, a station, STA). In such a cellular configuration, frequency efficiency can be improved by using the same frequency among neighboring cells or sectors.
Research and development activities related to the 5th generation mobile radio communication system (5G system) are being actively carried out, aiming to start commercial services around the year 2020. A vision recommendation on the standard system of the 5G system (International mobile telecommunication-2020 and beyond: IMT-2020) was recently reported (see NPL 1) by the International Telecommunication Union Radio Communication Sector (ITU-R), which is an international standardization organization.
The 5G system envisages a radio access network operated by combining various frequency bands to satisfy various requirements represented by three large use scenarios (Enhanced mobile broadband (EMBB), Enhanced Massive machine type communication (eMTC), and Ultra-reliable and low latency communication (URLLC)). Therefore, in the 5G system, unlike in the conventional LTE/LTE-A, while based on the same access method, multiplexing frame formats that include different radio parameters (such as subcarrier intervals) to use is considered.